


Questions Burn

by SecondSilk



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: hp100, Drabble, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-16
Updated: 2010-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-07 08:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For HP100's root challenge. Remus and Sirius and miscommunication.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Questions Burn

Almost ten years living with Remus had taught Sirius a lot about him; when he would eat breakfast, exactly where he liked to be kissed, what size socks he wore.

But there were things Sirius still didn't get, more and more things as time went on. It had been the words that had confused him, but they were speaking less and less.

"What am I to you?" he asked, as Remus left for work. "Just a quick root?"

Remus didn't look back as he closed the door behind him.

_Was that disgust at me, or shame at himself?_ Sirius thought.


End file.
